birthday letter
by crystal bluebird
Summary: set in 2013. ciel has been visiting alois' false grave for a while, leaving small notes. when he finally decides to leave his most important one... guess who decides to show up to molest our dear earl? implied alois x ciel. collab with a friend. please review!


Birthday letter

Ciel gazed sadly down at the stone slab. ' _Alois trancy; november 5 1875- august 21 1889' _were the words inscribed in elegant letters on the gravestone. 1889… over a century. One century since he made a contract with a demon.

A century since his heart dried up.

A century since he was kidnapped.

A century since he became a devil.

A century since he was set free.

Uncomfortably, he tugged on one of the "hoodstrings" on these "hoodies" modern children were so fond of. Alois had wished him to become a devil; and so he was.

_"It feels nice. Like I've been released from a lifelong curse." _The words echoed in his mind, the same ones that he had uttered so long ago in what most would call 'hell'. Alois trancy had done the impossible: make him; Earl Ciel Phantomhive, happy.

With a soft sigh, he crouched down to put a bouquet of the red roses the blond loved so much on the false grave. He quietly reached into his pocket and withdrew a neatly folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he looked through slitted red eyes to his own familiar, elegant script.

He hesitated, reading it through over and over. He knew that the (admittedly irritating) boy was not dead, in fact, he had become a devil as well- just like himself. For years he had been leaving notes on the grave, as it was the only way he could ever contact him. He knew that the blond was receiving his messages- every time he returned the next day, the message would be gone, and a crude drawing of a spider would be scrawled on the earth.

He jerked his head up with a gasp. He thought he had just seen something… a flash of gold, somewhere among the trees! But no. he shook himself back into reality. That couldn't be. After what happened the last time they saw each other, the blond boy with a strange fetish for licking things had been chained to his soul in a floating shard of a chessboard inside his mind. Not quite the preferred goodbye.

"heeeeyyyy cieeelll…."

And now he was hearing things.

"cieeeelllll…."

Alois' ghost, come to haunt him?

"ciel!"

No… he was still alive, after all…

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"

A sharp rap to his skull broke through his thoughts. Standing in front of him, complete in a ridiculously colorful outfit of a blue frilly tank top, a long green coat and sparkling red booty shorts, was alois trancy in all his gay glory.

"…alois?"

"yep!"

"…."

"well?"

"…what the _hell_ are you wearing?!"

Alois pouted angrily.

"after all this time, and _that's_ the only thing you have to say?"

"alois, you look like a Christmas tree on crack. Just _what_ have you been up to?"

The blonde waved his hand airily.

"oh, this and that. Y'know, molesting people, scaring little chiddlers, the usual."

"…chiddlers?"

"s'my slang!"

"…right."

It was at that moment that the boy decided to notice the paper crumpled into the other's hand.

"heeeeyyyy, whats thaaat?"

Ciel blushed and scrambled away.

"nothing."

"doesn't look like nothing. What're ya hiding, phantomhive?" he approached the madly scrambling boy calmly. "ooh, it looks like a letter! Is that a llleeeeetter, ciel?"

"no."

"oh reeeeaaally?"

"yes."

"then show meeeee!" alois lunged towards smaller boy, pinning him down on a headstone shaped like a heart. "show me! Show me! Show me!" he chanted, wildly reaching for the paper.

"_hell _no! nonono!"

"why nooooot?" the blond whined.

"because I don't want to!"

With that, the blond stopped moving.

"oh really, _phantomhive?"_

The younger boy was slightly unnerved by the leering grin stretching across the other's face.

"alois, what-?"

A small peck on the lips silenced him. Taking advantage of the noble's sudden lack of movement, alois quickly snatched the paper from his hand. Skipping away and ignoring the sudden recovery (taking form of enraged yells) of ciel, he unfolded the paper.

_"Thank you for setting me free," _he read aloud. He froze for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. _setting free? Since when?_

But the moment did'nt last. Spinning around, he called out mockingly to the sputtering ciel; "aaaawwwww, d'ya really think that, little sky*?" skipping over to the younger child… demon… thing… ciel, he proceeded to annoy the younger as much as was demonly possible.

* * *

Cries of "DAMN YOU TRANCYYYY!" could be heard all over town.

* * *

* 'ciel' is French for 'sky'

**greetings! it is I, with my second fanfiction! this was made with my friend who is currently unsure what her username is, but thinks it is similar to "iwanttobearyourchildren". this was based off of a deviant by *lily-draws. the link is after this authors note. if ciel and alois are ooc, then this is because they are currently in the year 2013, and so have changed a bit. yeah. lets go with that. but I don't think they are... anyway. please review!**

** lily-draws dot deviantart dot com /art/Birthday- comic-for-Alois -336094494**


End file.
